As shown in FIG. 1, China Patent No. 02286721 discloses an existing electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulation body 7, a shielding shell 8, and several signal terminals C received in the insulation body 7.
The insulation body 7 includes a base 70 and a mating portion 71 vertically extending from a side of the base 70 in the longitudinal direction. One surface of the base 70 from where the mating portion 71 extends is a mating surface 700. Several receiving slots 701 penetrate through the other side of the base 70 opposite the mating portion 71, and several accommodation slots 710 are disposed on a side wall of the mating portion 71 facing the receiving slot 701, and each accommodation slot 710 integrally penetrates through the base 70. Each signal terminal C is inserted in the corresponding accommodation slot 710.
The shielding shell 8 covers the external surface of the insulation body 7, and has a first retaining wall 80 and a second retaining wall 81 that are parallel to each other. The second retaining wall 81 has an abutting surface 810 that can abut against the mating surface 700 of the insulation body 7. The abutting surface 810 has a pin 811 at a position corresponding to the receiving slot 701 of the insulation body 7 reversely extending towards the insulation body 7, so as to be inserted in the receiving slot 701, and thereby the shielding shell 8 is joined to the insulation body 7. The second retaining wall 81 has several rectangular windows 812 disposed along a longitudinal direction at positions corresponding to the receiving slot 701 of the insulation body 7, and each window 812 has a cantilever-shaped ground terminal G extending from a side wall of the abutting surface 810 and away from the abutting surface 810. The ground terminal G extends towards the retaining wall 80 at a certain angle as a whole, and the free end of the ground terminal has a guide portion G protruding towards the first retaining wall 80 direction, so as to mate with the ground terminal (not shown) of the other electrical connector.
The ground terminal G extends from the sidewall of the window 812, and the elasticity of the ground terminal G is insufficient since the cantilever is too short. Additionally, the number of the signal terminals of the electrical connector is quite more than that of the ground terminals. When the mated electrical connector is plugged therein, the signal terminals disposed on the same side will act relatively large pressing force towards the ground terminals, and the ground terminals with a less amount are broken, down to cause permanent deformation or insufficient elasticity. The electrical connector does not have a function for guiding the mated electrical connector to be inserted so that the impact and pressing on the ground terminals cannot be reduced when the mated electrical connector is plugged therein. Therefore, the terminal is likely to be over pressed and permanently deformed.
In view of the above reasons, the existing electrical connector still needs to be improved, so as to achieve a more preferred grounding effect.